FINN Courses at UY
Category:Uralikan Yliopisto Here is the current list of courses coded FINN (Finnish Language and Literature) at Uralikan Yliopisto. These are offered by the Department of Finnish Language and Literature within the Faculty of Humanities. 100-level courses FINN 100 - Basic Finnish I FINN 101 - Basic Finnish II FINN 102 - Basic Finnish III FINN 103 - Intensive Basic Finnish FINN 110 - Finnish Culture On Planet Bob FINN 120 - Finnish University Writing FINN 150 - Introduction to Finnish History 200-level courses FINN 200 - Intermediate Finnish I FINN 201 - Intermediate Finnish II FINN 202 - Intermediate Finnish III FINN 203 - Intensive Intermediate Finnish FINN 210 - Finnish Culture in Uralica FINN 215 - Major Finnish Figures on Planet Bob FINN 220 - Conversational Finnish I FINN 235 - Introduction to Finnish Literature FINN 250 - Origins of the Finns 300-level courses FINN 300 - Advanced Finnish I FINN 301 - Advanced Finnish II FINN 302 - Advanced Finnish III FINN 303 - Intensive Advanced Finnish FINN 305 - Finnish Dialectology FINN 310 - The Role Of Finns In The Uralicist Movement FINN 320 - Conversational Finnish II FINN 335 - Kalevala FINN 336 - Other Early Finnish Literature FINN 337 - 19th-century Finnish Literature FINN 338 - 20th-century Finnish Literature FINN 339 - Pre-Robertian Finnish Literature FINN 340 (also URAL 340) - Comparative Linguistics FINN 350 - Arguments about pre-12th-Century Finns FINN 351 - Early Swedish Finland (12th c. AD - 1599) FINN 352 - Late Swedish Finland (1600–1721) FINN 353 - Contested Finland (1721–1809) FINN 354 - Grand Duchy of Finland and Finnish Nationalism (1809–1917) FINN 355 - Independence and War (1917–1945) 400-level courses FINN 400 - Finnish Stylistics I FINN 401 - Finnish Stylistics II FINN 402 - Finnish Stylistics III FINN 405 - Special Topics in Finnish Dialectology FINN 410 - Important Finns In Planet Bob Politics FINN 420 - Conversational Finnish III FINN 421 - "Sikkivukarilainen:" The New Finnish Slang FINN 422 - "Meänkieli:" The Finnish of Tornedalen FINN 423A - Kven I FINN 423B - Kven II FINN 423C - Kven III FINN 430 - Jean Sibelius: The Finnish Musical Master FINN 431 - Sirkka Numminen: Female Mozart? FINN 432 - Jyrki Koistinen: Father Of Robertian Symphonic Electronica FINN 435 - Robertian Finnish Literature FINN 436 - Literary Traditions of the Finnish Co-operation Organisation FINN 437 - Literary Tradition of Uralica's Finns FINN 438 - Seminar on Sociolinguistics: Why Is Finnish Uralica's Dominant Language? FINN 439 - "Unity In Diversity" and Christian Themes In Uralican Literature FINN 450 - The Cold War (1946–1991) FINN 451 - Recession and Revitalisation - Finland in the 90s FINN 452 - The Golden Age (Pre-Robertian Period) FINN 453 - The Cataclysm, Great War III and the Uralic Purges FINN 454 - The Finnish Co-operation Organisation FINN 455 - Jarkko Salomäki and The Uralicist Movement FINN 470 - Splinter Groups of Finns: Kven, Tornedalen, Sointula, Fraser Valley, and Midwestern FINN 490 - Study Finnish Language, Literature, and Culture Abroad: West Finland FINN 499 - Honours Thesis 500-level courses FINN 500 - Selected Topics in Finnish Language and Linguistics FINN 510 - Selected Topics in Finnish Culture FINN 530 - Selected Topics in Finnish Literature and Arts FINN 550 - Selected Topics in Finnish History FINN 570 - Selected Topics in Finnish Ethnogeography FINN 599 - MA Thesis 600-level courses FINN 690 - Directed Research in Finnish Studies FINN 699 - PhD Dissertation